


One-800-This-Is-Us

by CheckersPalace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Texting, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting AU ft One Direction (pre Zayn leaving 1D). 100% antiLarry Free and rich in friendship.





	One-800-This-Is-Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad- find me at ellionas
> 
> My Texting Shenanigans ft Avengers did pretty well and since I'm incapable of finishing anything, I created a new texting 'verse ft... One Direction.
> 
> **harrystyles** = Harry  
>  **louist91** = Louis  
>  **strongman93** = Liam  
>  **njhoran** = Niall  
>  **z** = Zayn
> 
> (I'm anticipating this changes in the future)

_Welcome to 2010._

**Group chat: louist91, harrystyles, njhoran, z, strongman93**

**louist91** : wassup ladsss tommo here :)

**strongman93:** how tf did u find me

**louist91:** i have my ways

**louist91:** *rubs hands menacingly*

**louist91:** *cackles*

**njhoran:** sup :D

**harrystyles:** hi :)

**louist91:** *harold has entered the chat after a millennia*

**harrystyles** : :(

**louist91:**  but i would *happily* wait a millennia 4 u curly :3

**njhoran:**  ew

**z:** hey

**harrystyles:** hi!!!!

**louist91** : anyWAY

**louist91:** wats the plan lads! were a group now! huzzah111!

**njhoran:**  we need to figure out a name

**harrystyles:** & wat to wear!!!

**strongman93:** but mayb a name 1st tho

**louist91:**  its settled!

**louist91:** wat r we wearing????

**z** : i lik tommos style

**harrystyles:** me 2 x)

**njhoran:** oh pls

**njhoran:** u like tommos /FACE/

**harrystyles:** not tru

**z:**...

**harrystyles** : i like his face AND his style >:(

*********

**From louist91 To z**

**louist91:**  he said he liked my FACE /AND/ MY STYLE

**z** : i kno

**louist91:** yes but

**louist91:** he said AND I QUOTE

**louist91:** I LIKE

**louist91:**  HIS

**louist91:** FACE

**louist91: /** AND/

**louist91:** HIS

**z:**  style I was *there*

**louist91:** STYLE

**louist91:** HIS as in MEEEE

**z:** (y)

*********

**From harrystyles To njhoran**

**harrystyles:**  did i say 2 much????

**njhoran:**  to who

**harrystyles:**  LOUIS

**njhoran:** oh that

**njhoran:** nah

**harrystyles:** nah he says

**harrystyles:** do you even /know/ how much im FREAKING OUT

**njhoran:** your rediculous

**harrystyles:** FINE

**harrystyles:** leave me to die in peace

**njhoran:** (y)

*********

**Group chat: louist91, harrystyles, njhoran, z, strongman93**

**strongman93:** im going to bed

**harrystyles:** gn!

**harrystyles:** wait wait!!

**harrystyles:** we should meet at my dads!! to plan!!

**njhoran:**  (y)

**z:** ok night

**louist91** : sounds like a plan curly x

**harrystyles:** :3 x

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have lived through the 2010 technological era and yes it was ridiculous.
> 
> (y) = thumbs up
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
